


Kraken's Call

by Survivor_reborn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Tags for later chapters, and his practices aboard the Silence, sort of based on Euron's wishes in the books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivor_reborn/pseuds/Survivor_reborn
Summary: Dany meets the mad kraken.





	Kraken's Call

‘Your Grace!’ Dany was woken by Missandei’s urgent whisper. ‘Ships have been spotted in the Bay of Dragons!’ Her sweet servant helped her into silk trousers and a dress in shades of pearl and snow, strapped silver sandals on her feet. Despite the depth of night, the air was balmy, almost hot.

‘Gather the council. We will see who seeks my audience in the black of-‘ The monstrous, moaning shriek of a horn drowned her words, and she hurried down the pyramid steps two at a time, closely followed by Missandei, Irri and Jhiqui. She spotted Grey Worm and other Unsullied as she flew by, stopping outside the audience chamber to take a breath before pushing the doors open. It was empty.

 _Aaaaa-oooooo. Aaaaaaa-oooooo. Aaaaaaaa-oooooo._ She clapped her hands over her ears, trying to shout above the din.  
  
‘Dovaogēdys!’ But she did not need to shout for them. Two of her Unsullied pushed open the chamber doors, stepped forward and took to their knees.  
  
‘ _Mhysa_. A fleet is upon us. This one is sorry, we-‘

‘Quiet.’ Daenerys turned to Missandei. ‘Find out what you can. Return quickly. Grey Worm, protect her.’ She took her seat on the ebony bench and waited. The horn had been silenced. She wished her fears were, too. There had been too many attempts on her life. _They all want my dragons_ , she thought. _They will not have them. Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor._

It seemed like long hours before Missandei and Grey Worm returned, alone, though judging by how the sky was still black, it cannot have been so long.

‘Well?’ Daenerys stood and clasped her hands together so they wouldn’t see them shaking. ‘What news?’

‘A captain from the Iron Islands. They call him Euron Crow’s Eye, Your Grace.’

'Well, you can tell this Crow’s Eye I’m not in need of a chattering bird. I have plenty of those already. I need a king.’

’…..That’s what he calls himself, Your Grace. They say he sits the Seastone Chair.’

‘And what is that?’ Dany could feel anger flaring at this pretender who styled himself a king. From what she knew, the Seastone Chair was no throne. ‘I have heard the Iron Islanders are brutal and barbaric. There is no place for them here. Turn them back.’

‘Your Grace, it may be more prudent to-‘

‘What? Listen to them? They are no better than slavers, to my knowledge, and the blood of the dragon does not bargain with salt and iron.’ Missandei bit her lip.

‘Perhaps it would be better if you saw for yourself.’ Daenerys glowered, but she would trust Missandei, at least. _She_ had promised no betrayals. They left, all of them, walked down the wide empty streets to the black bay. Lights flickered on the water from a thousand lanterns, and by that light she could see, though she would not believe.

‘No.’ Her voice was a whisper, though it carried easily on the still air. The horn that had been sounding was strapped to a now dead man. Blood frothed from his lips and seeped through the tattoos on his skin, shining grotesquely in the firelight. His wounds were smoking. But that was not why her violet eyes widened in horror.

‘Your Grace,’ came a voice, salt rough and commanding. ‘They told me you were beautiful, but by the gods I have never seen such like it.’ She could not speak. _No. No. Impossible._ ‘A terrible beauty, they said, but you look like a slip of a girl.’

‘I am a queen.’ Her voice shook.

‘Queen of Monsters?’ He smiled, cruelly. One of his black gloved hands stroked lazily down, and she held her breath. _Don’t. Please don’t._ He turned, the eye not hidden under a patch gleaming like a summer sea. _Gods, he is beautiful_ , she thought, with his long black hair and smirking mouth. She shook herself, watched. ‘It would seem so.’ He looked up, and up, into the eyes of her beloved Drogon. His hand continued its slow, measured stroke along the dragon’s scales, soothing. She had never seen her fierce child so calm. It was all _wrong_.

‘You stand in the presence of the Mother of Dragons.’ Missandei stepped up. She seemed to show no fear, though Daenerys could feel her trembling beside her. ‘Breaker of Chains, Bride of Fire-‘ _Bride of Fire?_ She’d never said that before.

‘Missandei, silence.’ Now was not the time for titles, not when this pretender from the Iron Islands seemed to hold her dragon in his thrall.

‘Mmm. Yes. I am fond of silence.’ Euron gestured to his ship, his blue eye dancing with mirth, but Dany couldn’t see why he was so amused. He walked forward, calmly, though she could feel his presence as though he were a coming storm. It electrified her. Reaching out a hand, he pulled an arakh from the belt of one of his own, and gestured. Two of his mute crew seized Dany by the arms and dragged her forward, and when the Unsullied readied their spears, Euron spoke again.

‘Ah-ah.’ He pointed to Drogon. ‘I have sailed the Smoking Sea all the way to Valyria, do you think I would present myself here without knowing how to speak it?’ He grinned, his teeth glinting ominously. The Unsullied froze, staring at the dragon, smoke billowing between his teeth.

‘He wouldn’t harm me,’ Daenerys snapped, twisting in fury. ‘I’m his mother.’

'Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, Bride of Fire, well your tongue is at the bottom of the sea, sweetling, and you’re the bride of water now.’

‘No- Drogon! _Dracarys_!' A stream of flame issued from the dragon's jaws, bathing her. She felt the mutes loose their grip and lunged forward, burning. Euron's eye widened and he turned his head to look Drogon in the face.

'The Dragonbinder...' Dany caught him around the throat, her small fingers squeezing hard as she bared her teeth at him, her clothes ash on the wind.

'You would seek to harm me, my lord?' She grinned. 'Fool. Tell them to overwhelm us, I beg you. I am the blood of the dragon, and you are naught but a squid out of water.' She threw him aside, looking to Grey Worm. 'Imprison him beneath the Great Pyramid. I'll decide what to do with him later.'


End file.
